Non-volatile semiconductor memory cells using a floating gate to store charges thereon and memory arrays of such non-volatile memory cells formed in a semiconductor substrate are well known in the art. Typically, such floating gate memory cells have been of the split gate type, or stacked gate type.
Read operations usually are performed on floating gate memory cells using sense amplifiers. A sense amplifier for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,158 (the “'158 Patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The '158 Patent discloses using a reference cell that draws a known amount of current. The '158 Patent relies upon a current mirror to mirror the current drawn by the reference cell, and another current mirror to mirror the current drawn by the selected memory cell. The current in each current mirror is then compared, and the value stored in the memory cell (e.g., 0 or 1) can be determined based on which current is greater.
Another sense amplifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,914 (the “'914 Patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The '914 Patent discloses a sensing circuit for a multi-level floating gate memory cell or MLC, which can store more than one bit of data. It discloses the use of multiple reference cells that are utilized to determine the value stored in the memory cell (e.g., 00, 01, 10, or 11).
Sense amplifiers often utilize a reference memory cell that is compared to a selected memory cell to determine the contents of the selected memory cell. The selected memory cell is selected in part through the assertion of a corresponding bit line. The bit line will include inherent capacitance. This can affect the timing and accuracy of the sense amplifier.
What is needed is an improved sense amplifier that compensates for the inherent capacitance of the bit line to improve the accuracy of sense amplifiers in a flash memory device.